


Éramos Fantasmas

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Reflections on Trauma, Slow Burn, long lingering glances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘We Were Ghosts’, de ausland. Después de la guerra, Hogwarts está embrujado por aquéllos que murieron… y aquéllos que vivieron. Hermione Granger regresa para completar su octavo año, y desarrolla una interesante relación con el Maestro de Pociones. Lentamente se ayudan el uno al otro a recordar que son humanos. Severus Snape/Hermione Granger. Hermione tiene al menos 18.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Éramos Fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916617) by [ausland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausland/pseuds/ausland). 



> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘We Were Ghosts’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa ausland. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 20 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción. Si os gusta, encontraréis más relatos suyos (y de otros autores) en mi página.
> 
> N/A: ¡Hola, queridos lectores!  
> Un fic de octavo año, en el que Severus sobrevive inexplicablemente.

Cuando Hermione Granger volvió a entrar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para completar su séptimo año, los pasillos estaban embrujados con volutas nacaradas de fantasmas. Demasiados de ellos llevaban corbatas a rayas, demasiados llevaban coletas, demasiados permanecían en los pasillos reconstruidos donde murieron.

Los dormitorios y Salas Comunes estaban embrujados por los estudiantes que no murieron. Los de segundo año que saben maldecir pero no Transfigurar, los de quinto año que saben más de Magia Oscura de lo que saben de los encantamientos que saldrían en sus T.I.M.O.s. Hay chicos de tercer año que lloran hasta dormirse, de cuarto año que tienen ojos duros, enojados, o miradas vacías. De sexto año que volverán a hacer sus T.I.M.O.s, de séptimo año cuya clase es la mitad de lo que era, incluso con los de ‘octavo año’ que inflan sus diezmadas filas.

La mazmorra está embrujada por el Maestro de Pociones.

Esté más pálido de lo que nunca estuvo. Camina con un gesto de desprecio en el rostro y un alto cuello que oculta la sección de su garganta que fue arrancada por Nagini. Su voz está cascada, sus movimientos a veces lentos, pero su ingenio y su sarcasmo son tan agudos como siempre.

Todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está embrujado, por los vivos y los muertos.

*********

Los de octavo año están en una posición interesante. Tienen dieciocho o diecinueve, bien pasada la mayoría de edad mágica. Son adultos, no sólo en edad sino en experiencia.

Dean Thomas sabe lo que es huir por tu vida, perder camaradas, tener frío y hambre y estar desesperado.

Justin Finch-Fletchey sabe lo que es cuando tus padres no pueden comprender qué os está sucediendo a ti y a ellos, cuando la única opción es huir del país o morir.

Terry Boot sabe lo que es coger a niños que mueren en tus brazos y verse obligado a abandonarlos en el suelo, enfriándose, para correr por su propia vida.

Lisa Turpin sabee lo que es perder a sus amigos; algunos la torturaron con frialdad y otros murieron luchando por sus derechos.

Y Hermione Granger lo sabe todo. Conoce la sensación de vacío de ganar a un precio demasiado alto, conoce la manera en que sus sueños se aseguran de que la guerra nunca se aleje, sabe que la luminosidad en ella, el esplendor, se siente como si nunca volverá a hacer su hogar en su pecho.

Sabe lo que es ser un fantasma.

Cuando la nueva Directora se dirige a ellos en su despacho redondo, la miran con los ojos cansados. Le ordenan respeto – lucharon, ganaron, perdieron. No pueden ser tratados como estudiantes normales, y no lo serán.

A los de octavo año se les dan habitaciones privadas, para evitar sus pesadillas y hábitos a los demás estudiantes (Dean Thomas acumula comida en su habitación y Lisa Turpin grita en sueños y Terry Boot se despierta diez veces por la noche para lavarse las manos una y otra vez).

Asisten a clase con su Casa, pero se sientan atrás. Ayudan a los maestros a planificar, en algunos casos, ayudan a enseñar a los años más jóvenes (para que no vuelvan a sentirse como estudiantes y atrapados y como si algo precioso se les hubiera arrebatado porque en realidad todo es una farsa de cualquier modo). Dean es bueno en Transfiguración y la Profesora – Directora – McGonagall lo toma en su clase. Lisa es aceptada por la Profesora Vector, Terry por Flitwick, y Justin por Sprout.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione Granger pregunta si puede trabajar con el Profesor Snape.

*********

“Gracias por aceptar trabajar conmigo, Profesor Snape,” dice Hermione en voz baja, tomando asiento ante su escritorio.

Él la fulmina con la mirada, los ojos negros y tratando de penetrar los suyos. “¿Por qué lo pidió?” _¿Por piedad? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Culpa?_

Hermione lo encara, su rostro claro. “Tengo interés en Pociones, Profesor.”

“¿Por qué?” pregunta él francamente. “Nunca ha tenido un talento especial para ello.”

“Ése es exactamente el por qué,” responde Hermione. “Nunca quise desviarme de las reglas. Yo- siento que estoy preparada para aprender ahora.”

Snape se burla de ella. “¿Y ahora la idea de romper las normas ya no la asusta?”

“Asalté Gringotts,” responde Hermione con ironía. “Los meros libros de texto ya no me perturban.”

*********

Eso es tres meses antes de que le permita dar su primera clase. Tres meses de amenazas, de instrucciones escuetas, de escaso aprecio (los insultos que estaba esperando nunca aparecieron por alguna razón). Tres meses de trabajo hasta el culo y apenas le permite demostrar cómo preparar pomada para quemaduras frente a los de _primer_ año.

Si es honesta consigo misma, los de primer año le rompen el corazón a Hermione. Los hijos de Muggles cuya entrada en el maravilloso ( _terrible_ ) mundo de la magia está manchada por la guerra. Los mestizos que veían a sus padres pelearse por cosas que sólo comprendían a medias, que escuchaban en su inalámbrico cómo a los Muggles (como mami como papi) se les llamaba indignos y animales y que han esperado años para ir a Hogwarts sólo para tener el colegio destruido. Los sangre-pura que saben exactamente por qué lo que ha sucedido ha sucedido, toda la historia tras ello, pero aun así no comprenden.

Imparte la lección ante sus rostros, medio perdida en el vapor de su caldero. Snape está parado justo detrás de ella, observando cada movimiento suyo con ojos tan agudos como un halcón.

Cuando termina, Hermione pide preguntas, respondiéndolas una por una con respuestas completas, concisas.

Hermione va a pararse junto al escritorio de Severus mientras los de primer año salen por la puerta para ir a almorzar. Hermione comerá en las cocinas – no le gusta el Gran Comedor la mayoría de los días. A veces Lisa o Dean se le unen allí.

“Buen trabajo hoy.” La voz es grave, inesperada. El elogio parpadea en el espacio vacío de la caja torácica de Hermione. La sensación es extraña.

“Gracias,” dice finalmente.

Snape asiente una vez, brusco. “La próxima clase, ambos vigilaremos para asegurarnos de que lo hacen correctamente. Si tiene tiempo, envase la pomada para quemaduras y envíela a la Enfermería.”

*********

Hermione avanza a los de segundo año a mediados de noviembre, y Snape confía lo suficiente en su capacidad como para sentarse tras su escritorio, corrigiendo trabajos, mientras ella demuestra una preparación.

El primer día de diciembre camina entre los de tercer año y evita tres accidentes que podrían haber sido explosivos en el mejor de los casos y fatales en el peor.

Los de cuarto año llegan con una desviación de la rutina.

“Lea esto, Señorita Granger.” El Profesor Snape desliza un libro a través de su escritorio hacia ella, sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo de corrección. “Es mi propia copia, así que espero me sea devuelto en la condición que está ahora. Cuando lo termine, venga de inmediato a mi despacho.”

Hermione levanta el libro con cuidado, sosteniéndolo contra el pecho en lugar de meterlo en la mochila. “Sí, señor.”

*********

No puede dormir, así que Hermione devora el libro prestado por el Profesor Snape. Es un fascinante estudio del Filtro de Paz – de hecho, relata la investigación hecha por el creador que ideó la poción. Lee hasta bien entradas las primeras horas de la madrugada, su corazón arrebatado por el hombre que trabajó durante diecisiete años para llevar paz a las personas en una botella.

Cuando finalmente cierra la cubierta, el sol está comenzando a asomar sobre el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Brilla con dureza sobre el terreno cubierto de nieve, sobre la superficie congelada del lago. Hermione se desliza de la cama, se viste en silencio, y abandona la calidez de su habitación por el frío de las mazmorras.

Sus golpes en la puerta resuenan en los pasillos vacíos. Apenas es por la mañana – por un momento Hermione duda si él estará despierto siquiera, pero al siguiente momento una voz cortante la invita a entrar.

El Profesor Snape alza una ceja hacia ella. “Apenas se lo di ayer por la tarde.”

Hermione sabe que las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos explican, pero habla de todos modos. “No podía dormir.”

Él no comenta esto, no hace referencia a las sombras gemelas bajo sus propios ojos. En cambio, hace un gesto hacia el asiento ante su escritorio. “Sus pensamientos, Señorita Granger.”

*********

Se convierte en rutina. Cada día él le entrega un libro en relación con la poción que ella ayudará a preparar o explicar en clase. Lee vorazmente. No es del todo bueno para ella – el sueño era infrecuente antes y es infrecuente ahora.

El castillo se vacía para las vacaciones de invierno. Los libros no acaban. Snape se los entrega con ojos fríos, frías manos, y una fría advertencia de mantener el libro en su siempre prístina condición. Ella aferra el libro contra el pecho, accede, y se marcha. A veces, no llega hasta sus habitaciones o la biblioteca (que está más cerca, pero apenas) antes de echarle un vistazo al título, y quizá abrirlo por el primer capítulo. Una vez, un prefecto la encuentra en pie inmóvil en el pasillo, sólo leyendo. Le pregunta si está bien y Hermione asiente pero no dice nada.

Eso no perturba al prefecto. Todos los de octavo año son extraños.

*********

En Nochebuena regresa al despacho del Profesor Snape, tras el festín. Este libro era particularmente interesante. Notas de investigación de la mujer que descubrió que era posible transfigurar pociones – una brillante Maestra de Pociones, que murió cuando uno de sus experimentos salió terriblemente mal. Nadie ha intentado trasfigurar pociones desde entonces.

Snape abre la puerta, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. No lleva su levita y túnica – sólo una fina camisa blanca y pantalones negros contra el frío de diciembre.

“Son vacaciones, Señorita Granger. ¿No debería estar celebrando?”

“¿Qué hay que celebrar?”

Sus ojos están enojados. “Estar vivos, para empezar.”

Hermione hace una mueca. “Permita que lo exprese mejor. ¿Quién hay para celebrarlo?”

Esto aplaca sus ojos enojados. “Entre.”

Sin palabras, él hace un gesto hacia el asiento de ella. Su escritorio está limpio de todo su desorden por una vez. Está vacío salvo por una vela, una botella polvorienta, y un vaso de cristal. Los ojos de ella permanecen demasiado tiempo en el licor – él resopla. “¿Le apetece uno?”

“Eso sería encantador,” responde ella, encontrando sus ojos. Él no reacciona al desafío, sólo golpea el vaso con la varita para replicarlo.

Llena el nuevo vaso y el suyo de líquido ámbar, deslizando el suyo hacia ella. Hermione lo levanta con una mano que no tiembla.

Con una sonrisa irónica, él choca sus vasos. “Feliz jodida Navidad,” murmura como brindis, luego apura lo que hay en el vaso.

Hermione hace lo mismo. Quema al descender, calentándole la garganta y el estómago cruelmente. Lo apura, y Snape vuelve a llenarlo. Es entonces cuando ella se da cuenta de que él probablemente va por su cuarto, quinto, sexto vaso.

Él levanta su vaso rellenado, esperándola. Es su turno de brindar. “Por superar la jodida guerra.” Un choque, luego una quemazón.

El siguiente no requiere brindis. Él sólo la mira fijamente por un momento. “¿Por qué está aquí, Señorita Granger?”

“La mayoría de los maestros me llaman Hermione ahora,” dice ella. Siente la cabeza agradablemente ligera. “¿Por qué no lo intenta?”

“¿Por qué está aquí, Hermione?” La aspereza de su nueva voz desaparece cuando se suaviza en su nombre. Hermione siente una sacudida en el vientre, desconcertante y aguda.

Inclina la cabeza, pensando antes de responder. “Para devolverle el libro, supongo.”

“¿Y beberse mi coñac?” Su media sonrisa, más una mueca, más una sonrisa burlona, es irónica.

Hermione baja la mirada. “El contacto humano es contacto humano.”

Snape apura otro vaso del líquido. “¿Se me considera humano? Medio creo que soy un fantasma.”

Cuando ella se levanta, le tiemblan las piernas. Sin embargo, se acerca a él, rodeando el escritorio. Se apoya en él, cruza los brazos.

Una mano áspera, cálida, se desliza hacia arriba por su pierna sumergiéndose bajo la falda. Se detiene demasiado pronto, no lo suficientemente pronto. Ella puede sentir los callos y las cicatrices de quemaduras. Su pulgar barre hacia arriba, luego acaricia hacia abajo. Sus ojos quiere cerrarse, pero los ojos negros de él están sosteniendo los suyos. Son duros, predadores.

“Suave,” murmura él. Todavía está sentado. “Cálida.”

Su propia mano se extiende, roza la mejilla de él. “Humano.”

La mano se aleja deslizándose, dejando frialdad. Snape se levanta, y ahora se cierne sobre ella. La misma mano que acaba de estar sobre su muslo abarca su rostro. El pulgar barre arriba, luego acaricia abajo.

Cuando la besa, no es atento. No es suave, es áspero como él. La aplasta contra el escritorio, inclina la boca sobre la suya, empuja su cuerpo contra el de ella. Siente que debería gritar o empujarlo, pero su calor es algo que ha estado ansiando y siente su beso como algo que nunca supo que necesitaba, y la mano abarcando la parte trasera de su cabeza es gentil.

Hermione mueve la boca con la de él, la lengua con la de él. Hay una especie de tristeza desesperada en el beso, como si él estuviera luchando por reclamar un sueño antes de que pudiera evaporarse en sus brazos. Ella también conoce esta tristeza.

Severus Snape sabe a coñac, fuerte y cálido.

Él termina el beso, entierra la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Su cuerpo, su poderoso cuerpo, la aferra como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera entero. Sus pechos se aplastan contra su duro pecho, sus caderas son huesudas contra su vientre.

Hermione comprende. Todos están embrujados de algún modo.

*********

El recuerdo del beso y el abrazo permanece largo tiempo en la conciencia de Hermione cada vez que lo ve. Dando una clase, deslizándose amenazador por los pasillos, comiendo en el Gran Comedor, cada vez que él se mueve ella piensa en él inmóvil y contra su cuerpo.

Ninguno de ellos lo menciona. Hermione todavía toma libros prestados, todavía los discuten. La vida sigue.

La primavera llega al castillo, la primavera y todos los recuerdos de la batalla y la lucha.

Hay un baile en memoria en el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y Hermione, como parte del Trío de Oro, es invitada. También McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape.

Se encuentran en el despacho de la Directora, adornados con sus mejores galas. La túnica de gala de Hermione es azul medianoche, ajustada a su cuerpo esbelto, y los ojos de Snape se mueven arriba y abajo por su cuerpo y hasta sus ojos y el aliento de Hermione se detiene. Luego él se da la vuelta y entra en la chimenea.

El fuego en el Flu es verde esmeralda y abrasador contra su rostro hasta que entra y la frialdad la rodea y protege. El nombre de su destino se desgarra de su garganta, y se lanza a través de fuego verde hasta que es escupida en el Ministerio.

Está encaramada en el borde de la chimenea hasta que una fuerte mano la ayuda a bajar. Snape está encarándola, su rostro impasible. Y aun así, le ofrece el brazo.

“Aunque sólo sea por no tener que ofrecerme a Minerva,” murmura él por la comisura de la boca.

Hermione acepta el brazo, su rostro tan vacío de emoción como el de él. “Por supuesto.”

Cuando su mano roza la de él, una calidez se extiende debajo de sus costillas.

Puede que él no haya sido educado para ser un caballero, pero ciertamente actúa como tal. Por coincidencia, están sentados el uno junto al otro en el banquete – Ron está a la derecha de Harry, Hermione a su izquierda, y Severus a la izquierda de ella. Saca la silla para ella, y se sientan mientras esperan que lleguen los demás.

Ron y Harry hacen su gran entrada, y Hermione se levanta para saludarlos.

El pecho de Ron se siente como una vieja seguridad familiar, como un osito que protege a uno en la infancia y ahora es un montón de harapos que uno no puede soportar tirar por los recuerdos que guarda. Es grande y huele a colonia y orgullo.

Harry es más pequeño, más ligero, pero su abrazo es estrecho y Hermione siente que podría llorar por un momento. Es Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, y están a salvo y vivos y él está de una pieza.

Ella, Harry, y Ron tienen un montón para ponerse al día. Pero una vez está hecho, Hermione entabla conversación – conversación tranquila – con el hombre a su izquierda.

Él la divierte con su ingenio y anécdotas sobre casi todos a la mesa. Lo dice todo por lo bajo, de modo que ella es la única que oye. La hace sentirse especial, y añade sus propias bromas cuando puede.

Después de la cena llega el baile, que Hermione está medio temiendo. ¿Se lo pedirá él? Por supuesto que no lo hará. Él es Severus Snape, él no _baila_.

Excepto cuando se hacen desaparecer las mesas, y están parados el uno junto al otro, él la mira, inclina la cabeza, su boca se abre. Entonces hay un golpecito en el hombro de ella, y Hermione se da la vuelta, sobresaltada.

Es Harry. Tiene una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

“Quieres que abramos nosotros,” dice él con pesar. “Ya sabes el bombo que le dan a todo.”

Hermione se gira para mirar a Snape, pero él ha desaparecido. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia Harry, llevando una sonrisa en el rostro para ocultar su decepción. “Por supuesto.”

Baila en brazos de Harry, luego en los de Ron, luego en los de Neville. George, Bill, Percy, Kingsley. Harry de nuevo, Ron de nuevo. Un descanso – George, luego Neville.

Se aleja, sin aliento. Cuando se apoya en la pared está fría, dura. Observa las parejas girar en la pista de baile, deleitándose con estar vivos. Son manchas de color, color jovial, vivo, y se siente agotada.

Hay días en que es un trabajo tan duro estar viva.

Hay días en que no se siente viva en absoluto.

Hay días en que Hermione está medio segura de que es uno de los fantasmas que embrujan Hogwarts, vagando por los pasillos sin ser consciente de que murió.

Un hombre está junto a su codo, ofreciéndole una bebida. Hermione la acepta agradecida, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para derramar los últimos sorbos de champagne en su garganta. Al instante se siente mareada.

Snape está mirándola con ojos oscuros. “¿El último baile, Señorita Granger?”

Hermione alza una ceja. “Sólo si puede recordar mi nombre.”

“Hermione.” Su aliento jadea en el principio, se eleva y canta alrededor de las últimas sílabas de su nombre. La cabeza de ella cae hacia atrás, acogiéndolo.

Ella acepta su brazo, regresa a la pista de baile. La música ha muerto; ahora se hincha de nuevo.

Y salen. Él la lleva con elegancia, impecablemente. Seguirlo es tan fácil como respirar. La mano en su cintura es cálida y segura, la mano cogiendo la suya envía una chispa de su palma a su vientre.

“¿Estás disfrutando tu noche, Hermione?” Su voz es baja, ronca.

Hermione le sonríe. “Lo estoy. ¿Y usted, Profesor?”

Él frunce el ceño. “No estamos en Hogwarts. Severus.”

“Bien entonces. ¿Estás disfrutando tu noche, Severus?”

El baile invita a que la coja más cerca en sus brazos, de modo que están pegados el uno al otro. “Mucho,” murmura él, luego vuelve a liberarla a una distancia apropiada.

El baile acaba demasiado pronto. Él se inclina hacia ella, le roza el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. “Hasta la próxima vez, Hermione.”

*********

Su octavo año casi ha terminado.

Algunos de los fantasmas de estudiantes han desaparecido. Con lentitud, con seguridad, se han disuelto, se han marchado al otro mundo.

Otros permanecen.

Las visitas de Hermione al Maestro de Pociones se espacian cuando comienza a estudiar para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.s. Aun así, al menos una vez por semana, lo visita para hablar del libro que le prestó.

El té ha sido introducido en estos encuentros.

A veces, también hay miradas largas, ardientes.

Es extraño, pero antes, Hermione nunca notó cuán elegantes eran las manos de Severus, cuán agudos sus ojos, cuán seductora su boca. Se concentra en su boca demasiado a menudo en clase, y la agudeza de su mirada hace que algo salte en su interior.

Intenta evitar encontrarse con sus ojos en el aula. Un corazón que late locamente no conduce a la preparación tranquila.

*********

Faltan tres semanas para los exámenes finales, y el cálido aire de primavera llama a los estudiantes. Pueden ser encontrados tumbados junto al lago, observando los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante haciendo ondas en el agua. Los estudiantes adentro anhelan el exterior, la luz del sol, la relajación.

Están distraídos mientras preparan sus pociones, los de sexto año especialmente. Es una poción complicada, especialmente las últimas etapas – el eléboro es enormemente volátil y debe neutralizarse enseguida.

Ella está evitando que un estudiante mate a la mitad de la clase con gas mortal cuando un caldero detrás de ella explota. El dolor irradia desde su cráneo y rodillas – Hermione cae hacia delante, sus rodillas golpeando las losas de piedra y su cuerpo poniéndose rígido con el pánico.

Se agolpa en su mente, llamas y gritos y fuego hechizado y gente muriendo y luchando por su vida sin esperanza de ganar. El pánico la rodea, incluso a través del dolor de la explosión.

En algún lugar sobre ella oye a Severus dando órdenes, su tono sorprendentemente no calmado. Hay una tensión allí a la que se aferra. Hay pánico también en su voz, incluso si es un tipo de pánico diferente. Había una similitud que la atrae, que siempre la ha atraído hacia él.

Una mano cálida le roza el rostro, apartándole los rizos del rostro. Un pulgar le levanta un párpado, y ve su rostro y trata de hablar. No puede.

“Uno de ustedes que corra por delante al despacho del Director y otro a la Enfermería,” espeta él. “Dígale a Madame Pomfrey lo que ha sucedido y que voy a llegar con la Señorita Granger herida. ¡Corran, idiotas!”

Es levantada en brazos gentiles. La fuerza de ellos la reconforta, como lo hace el cálido cuerpo que la ancla.

“Severus,” murmura.

“No hables,” ordena él. Están moviéndose, en los pasillos de Hogwarts ahora. Su zancada es larga, no una carrera pero casi. “No sé cuán herida estás.”

La parte posterior de su cabeza es un latido de dolor, pero ella sonríe de todos modos. "Me callaré.”

“Hazlo, por favor.”

La oscuridad llama, calmante, y aun así, algo mortal acecha en lo profundo. El movimiento de balanceo de Severus está acunándola más cerca de la oscuridad, y comienza a deslizarse en ella.

“He cambiado de idea,” dice su voz brusca. El pánico está de regreso en ella, aunque su propio pánico se ha retirado. “Habla.”

Hermione trata de parpadear. “¿De qué?”

“De cualquier cosa.”

Su lengua está pesada, y la oscuridad parece un lujo ahora. La brillantez es dolor. Pero Severus quiere su voz y la tendrá. “Fuiste un bailarín excelente.”

La sorpresa recorre el cuerpo de él. Ella puede sentirla, presionada contra él como está. “Estabas exquisita.”

“¿Eso fue un cumplido?”

“No suenes tan sorprendida. Admiro la belleza donde pueda encontrarse. Es rara en un lugar como éste.” Su voz es áspera, pero el corazón de Hermione está volando tan alto que no le importa.

“Sigue hablando. Quedan otros dos pisos hasta la Enfermería.” No suena sin aliento, aunque han estado subiendo escalera tras escalera durante una eternidad y media.

Hermione lucha por encontrar algo más que decir. “Pensaba que eras un fantasma. Cuando te vi por primera vez.”

Severus no responde durante un rato, hasta que se da cuenta de que tiene que responder para mantenerla hablando. “Lo era.”

“¿Y ahora?”

“No lo soy.”

Es cierto. Había habido algo frío en él al principio, pero Hermione lo había visto calentarse por sí misma. “Lo sé.”

La voz de Madame Pomfrey es calmada y tranquila y aun así brusca. Ha visto demasiados estudiantes flojos y ensangrentados, Hermione lo sabe, demasiados de ellos como para no tener la misma hebra de pánico en su tono. Hermione lamenta ser liberada del cálido abrazo de Severus, la seguridad de él.

Abre los ojos una vez para verlo parado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho. Sus ojos están oscuros y su ceño fruncido.

Algo en su pecho se remueve, y luego se rinde a la oscuridad.

*********

Resulta ser una lesión leve después de todo. Hermione está despierta y hablando tres horas después de que ocurra, su cabeza casi curada. Madame Pomfrey la retiene durante el resto del día y la noche de todos modos. Hermione no se queja. Puede reconocer el pánico cuando lo ve. Vive en todos ellos. Será el último fantasma de la guerra en morir.

Tiene bienintencionados abarrotando su cama después de cenar. El resto de los de octavo año se detienen uno por uno, un pliegue entre sus ojos. Tienen un pánico propio. Incluso si ella no es de su Casa, es de su año y es una de ellos.

Ginny y sus amigas le dan a Hermione chocolate y le cepillan el cabello con ternura. Luna le ofrece un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla.

Y sobre la mesilla de noche de Hermione hay un vaso con una única rosa. No hay nota, y aparece sin avisar. Hermione la nota una hora después que aparezca. El sentimiento en su pecho surge de nuevo.

Cuando el de sexto año que estropeó su poción viene a verla, abatido, Hermione palmea la cama. “Siéntate.” Ella no le dirá que no fue culpa suya porque lo fue, y no le dirá que está bien porque no lo está.

“Lo siento,” murmura él. “No pretendía hacerlo. Nunca volveré a mezclar eléboro y púas molidas, lo prometo. Nunca he visto al Profesor Snape tan furioso.”

Hermione hace una mueca. “¿Por cuánto tiempo tienes detención?”

El de sexto año se pone más sombrío. “El resto de este año y la mitad del próximo.”

“Al menos nunca volverás a cometer ese error,” dice Hermione dulcemente, y le palmea la mano una vez. “Márchate. No querrás saltarte el toque de queda.”

Las noticias de la ira del Profesor Snape no deberían hacerla tan feliz.

Pero lo hacen de todos modos.

*********

La ceremonia de graduación en miniatura no será mucho. Navegarán por el lago, y eso será todo. A Hermione no le apetece tanto como pensaba que lo habría hecho. En su último día en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se detiene junto a una gran ventana y mira al lago.

Abandona la ventana, descendiendo las escaleras móviles una por una.

La mazmorra está fría incluso en verano. La piel de gallina le pica en los brazos, pero Hermione apenas se da cuenta. Ha hecho más frío antes.

Él está esperándola, como si lo hubieran planeado.

En cuanto ella entra en su despacho, él se pone en pie. Hermione cierra la puerta. El chasquido suena fuerte en la silenciosa habitación. Severus exhala, una larga liberación de aliento. Su cabeza está inclinada y está apoyándose en el escritorio.

“¿Estás segura?” pregunta él.

Su respuesta ha estado clara durante largo tiempo. “Por supuesto.”

Esta vez, él se mueve hacia ella despacio. Su mano coge la de ella, y sus labios sólo rozan la piel sobre el dorso de su mano.

“Deberíamos hacer esto correctamente.”

Hermione estrecha los ojos. “No,” dice con firmeza. “Bésame.”

Él lo hace. Es dulce y amable esta vez. No hay alcohol en su aliento ni en el de ella, nada que haga el beso frenético. Su boca se mueve con facilidad con la de ella, su mano abarca con ternura la parte posterior de su cabeza. Un brazo serpentea alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca, su propia mano está aferrando la espalda de él, su cuello.

Hermione no está segura de cómo llamar al sentimiento surgiendo en su pecho. Es un florecimiento, es un despertar, es una llamada. Es algo que no había sabido que había desaparecido hasta que lo perdió, y ahora lo ha encontrado de nuevo.

Cuando Severus se separa, frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué estás sonriendo?”

Hermione deja escapar una suave risa. “Porque éramos fantasmas.”


End file.
